Other Specified Bipolar and Related Disorder
DSM-5 This category applies to presentation in which symptoms characteristic of a bipolar and related disorder that cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning predominate but do not meet the full criteria for any of the disorders in the bipolar and related disorders diagnostic class. The other specified bipolar and related disorder category is used in situations in which the clinician chooses to communicate the specific reason that the presentation does not meet the criteria for any specific bipolar and related disorder. This is done by recording "other specified bipolar and related disorder" followed by the specific reason (e.g., "short-duration cyclothymia"). Examples of presentations that can be specified using the "other specified" designation include the following: Short-duration hypomanic episodes (2-3 days) and major depressive episodes A lifetime history of one or more major depressive episodes in individuals whose presentation has never met full criteria for a manic or hypomanic episode but who have experiences two or more episodes of short-duration hypomanic episode that meet the full symptomatic criteria for a hypomanic episode but that only last for 2-3 days. The episodes of hypomanic symptoms do not overlap in time with the major depressive episodes, so the disturbance does not meet criteria for major depressive episode, with mixed features. Hypomanic episodes with insufficient symptoms and major depressive episodes A lifetime history of one or more major depressive episodes in individuals whose presentation has never met full criteria for a manic or hypomanic episode but who have experienced one or more episodes of hypomania that do not meet full symptomatic criteria (i.e., at least 4 consecutive days of elevated mood and one or two of the other symptoms of a hypomanic episode, or irritable mood and two or three of the other symptoms of a hypomanic episode). The episodes of hypomanic symptoms do not overlap in time with the major depressive episodes, so the disturbance does not meet criteria for major depressive episode, with mixed features. Hypomanic episode without prior major depressive episode One or more hypomanic episodes in an individual whose presentation has never met full criteria for a major depressive episode or a manic episode. If this occurs in an individual with an established diagnosis of persistent depressive disorder (dysthymia), both diagnoses can be concurrently applied during the periods when the full criteria for a hypomanic episode are met. Short-duration cyclothymia (less than 24 months) Multiple episodes of hypomanic symptoms that do not meet criteria for a hypomanic episode and multiple episodes of depressive symptoms that do not meet criteria for a major depressive episode that persist over a period of less than 24 months (less than 12 months for children or adolescents) in an individual whose presentation has never met full criteria for a major depressive, manic, or hypomanic episode and does not meet criteria for any psychotic disorder. During the course of the disorder, the hypomanic or depressive symptoms are present for more days than not, the individual has not been without symptoms for more than 2 months at a time, and the symptoms cause clinically significant distress or impairment.